Link & a Vampire
by UltraK21
Summary: When Link get sucked into another world will he ever survive and if he does will he ever get home Rated M for Language and Violence
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first fan fiction I hope you all enjoy.**_

3 years after the defeat of Majora's Mask 

Link was back in Hyrule after 3 years of searching for a portal back from Termina.

"Man, I'm so glad to be back in Hyrule how about you Epona "  
(Link puts on the mask of truth) "Its great to be back"

I can agree with that lets go back to Kokiri Forest I think 3 years of traveling earned us a little rest,

"yeah lets go".

(The ride lasted about 2 hours but they made it to the forest). "Were finally here". (Mido ran up to him with a deku stick aimed at him like a baseball bat).

" who are you" Link couldn't help but laugh at Midos failed attempt at acting tough. "hahahahahaha"

"What, don't laugh at me" when link finally stopped laughing he replied " what, you don't recognize who I am".

Mido looked at him and said no I don't. It's me Link , (Midos eyes widened and closed again), he didn't believe him

" yeah right Kokiri don't age" he could see that Mido didn't believe him so he took out his ocarina and played Saria's song.

Everyone heard the song and gathered behind Mido. We didn't think after 3 years we'd see you again.

After a long talk between Link and the Kokiri Link finally went to his house.

" man I didn't expect that talk with Mido would take so long. Wait a minute I wonder if they fit now that I'm 15 (link walked over to a chest in his room and opened it, he spun around and showed his silver gauntlets).  
Yeah they fit!

So hopefully all of my other adult clothes will fit and I might be able to lift my megaton hammer with these gloves on.

The Next Morning

Link was all set and ready to go. I'm off to see Zelda

Link got Epona and started his ride to Hyrule castle.  
In 2 hours he arrived in Hyrule. His ride there was normal he ran into a few wolves nothing unusual for him. Link walked through the town,

Surprisingly it seemed like nothing had changed in town except for a new weapon/armor shop.

Link went to see if they had any stronger weapons and he also wanted to see if his chain mail could be fixed.

"Hey do you guys fix armor" yeah 50 rupees "hey by the way do you think this gold dust will make the mail any stronger?

I'm not sure about that I'll try free of charge.

Link gave the man his mail and left to go to the castle.

Halt! Who are you and what business do have at the castle.

"My name is Link and want to see Zelda, she's my friend "

Oh sure, you can come in

"Really "

No hahahahahaha. Beat it kid.

Okay I didn't want to do this ( Link threw a deku nut at the guard )

Ah! My Eyes. (The guard looked up and Link was gone)

Link realized at that point he's better off just sneaking pass the guards

He knew he wouldn't be able to fit through the hole he used to go through.  
He looked around, put on his iron boots and used his hookshot on the drawbridge.

He was surprised no one heard the bridge and just walked to Zelda's Courtyard. Link walked in and he didn't have to say a word for Zelda to know it was him

Link is that you

Yeah it's me

(Link walked up to her)

Link were have you been.

Another Dimension

What?

(after a long explanation from Link, Zelda started to understand)

So you've been looking for a portal for 3 years

Yeah I finally found it.

"well lets not talk about that"

"want to go for a walk"

They started to walk through the town like they used to.

Link brought Zelda with him to the weapon shop to check his chain mail.

Wow I don't see you in 3 years and you take me to a weapons shop

" I couldn't help myself"

"hey did the gold dust work on my chain mail"

Yeah, its about three times as strong as it was before.

( Link gave the man his 50 rupees, he took The Gilded Armor, spun around and showed it up into the air as if someone was watching.)

Link, why do you do that.

" I honestly have no idea, I'll be right back I'm going to go put this on under my tunic in the back."

Okay

( While Link was changing he heard a loud rumble and heard a huge smash Link put on his clothes in a hurry and ran out front.)

"Zelda what was that"!

A one eye giant smashed the front gate!

( Link ran outside and he couldn't believe his eyes)

( Linked rushed to the Temple of Time and took the Master Sword. But before he could leave to fight the giant the Master Sword spoke)

Link I will only let you unsheathe me in times I am certain you will lose.

"okay I accept those terms"

( Link ran outside in an attempt to fight the giant. He tried to take out the Master Sword but it wouldn't unsheathe.)

" Okay I guess I can win this fight on my own"

What was that you pathetic little human I am a A-class monster I will destroy you. " Alright how bout you take on someone your own size." ( Link puts on the Giant's mask)

( Link grew to a height a little bit taller than the Giant)

"I'm an S-Class Super Warrior and I'm gonna kick your ass". (The Giant was still in shock about the fact that a human grew to the size of a giant. Link noticed this and he punched the Giant in it's face, the giant flew back into Hyrule Fields. By now the guards and Zelda were cheering on Link. Link knew it was no use to try and draw the Master Sword. He took out his Gilded Sword and the giant was back on his feet. The giant picked up a tree and tried to hit Link but he blocked it with his Mirror Shield. Link cut the tree and then slashed the giants arm off).

AHHHHH you bastard. I'll kill you.

( Link didn't hesitate to thrust his sword deep in the giants chest. The Giant started to throw up blood)

Damn you to Hell. ( The Giant knew he was going to die so he started to run towards a swirling vortex in the sky. Link let him get away because he didn't think he was worth it. At that moment Link ran out energy and turned back to his normal size. He didn't plan it but he was sucked into the vortex with the Giant.

_**A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter I'll try to update as soon as possible**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Link took the items he got from O.O.T from the chest in his room and he still has his stuff from Majora's Mask so he will be using them on the other side.**_

Link was being forced through the vortex at a very fast speed he tried putting on the Goron Mask to weigh himself down but it wasn't enough.

He was still going very fast. He looked forward and saw the giant was out of sight. He saw the exit and went out fast, he was freefalling very high up in the sky he was going very fast especially since he was in his Goron form. He curled up in a ball and was hoping it would keep him alive. Fire wrapped around him like he was a meteor and then he hit the ground. There was a loud boom and a huge crater surrounding him nearby cars were destroyed, parts of houses were destroyed and everyone was awake and scared. People were walking out of there houses furious. A whole croud of people were walking to the crater to see what made it. Link had taken off his mask and was in his human form by now.

People saw a 15 year boy in the middle on his back.

"ah my back"

Link saw a boy about his age limp into the crowd with his hand on his chest and blood dripping down his other arm and a little bit of blood coming from his mouth. He gave Link a sadistic glare and kept moving as he was moving a piece of paper in an opened envelope fell out of his pocket.

"hmm I wonder whats his problem"

A man from the crowd walked up to him  
Hey kid did you do this. " yes I did I'm sorry I fell out of that. (Link pointed up and saw that the vortex was gone) kid is this supposed to be a joke there's nothing up their.

"I'm sorry I can fix this" how do you expect to do that, I know you don't have the money to fix this.

Link pulled out his Ocarina and started to play the Song of Healing. As he played the song the pieces of house started to assemble back together, cars started to flip over a repair themselves like they were new, the crater was fix, and every one that was injured was healed.

" I hope that fixes everything" (Link started to walk away, and hid he didn't want anyone to see him search around). People stayed there for about an hour trying to figure out what just happened and what that kid was. After that, everyone started to realize there bosses weren't going to buy that a kid fell out of the sky made a crater, destroyed everything, then fixed everything with an Ocarina. So they went home. When everyone left Link came out.

"I thought they would never leave" ( Link saw a piece of paper on the ground close to were the crater used to be. He decided to pick it up. He picked it up and tried to read it but he couldn't understand the language.)

" I'll keep this and see if I could get it translated". he looked around the area and saw a man.

" excuse me do you know a place I can sleep for the night." Yeah there should be a hotel near hear. " What's a hotel"? You know a Holiday Inn. " Oh an inn yeah thanks"? ( The man pointed Link in the direction and he left)

Link managed to find it without any reading

" Excuse me how much is a room"

It's $300 night and $600 hundred for a Presidental Suite.  
" um I don't know what a doller is but how many nights will a green rupee get me"

Okay I don't know what the hell a rupee is but all I see is a giant emerald. I'll give you 5 nights in the Presidential Suite deal. "Definetly."( The lady gave Link the key and he asked to be guided to his room since he can't read English.) He finaly got to his room.

" If you can get this kind of room with a green rupee I wonder what you can get with a red one".

The Next Morning

Link woke up at 6am.

He got dressed and walked outside. He started to question people about were he was everyone just said America some people said Earth it didn't really help.

He asked a kid his age to read the paper he picked up yesterday.

This is an acceptence letter to yokai academy, I'm on my way to the stop, do you want me to take you there?

"yeah"

The boy led him to the stop

Here it is.

" What are we waiting for exactly"

The bus

" Whats a bus"

That is (he was pointing towards a bus that was pulling up)

" Thanks"

No problem and the name's Chris.

" Mine is Link"

Links went on the bus and sat down. After a while he saw Chris get up so he got up. He started to walk out when the bus driver called to him.

Hey kid your not from around here are you

" no"

Figured you should now this school is a little weird.

"How So"

You'll find out.

_**A/N: next chapter will be a lot more interesting I had to find a way to get him to the school and this is what I thought of.**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I finally got Link in the school and I finally know where I'm going with this.

Link thought about what the bus driver said and couldn't figure it out. Link gave up thinking about it and started walking up a path leading to the school. Link saw something from the corner of his eye.

Watch out!

Link saw the bike coming and dodged it.

Ah.

Link saw a pink haired girl crash head first into a tree and she was out.

" Hey are you okay"  
She didn't answer. Link tried to shake her but she wouldn't get up.

" I hope she's not dead". Maybe the Sonata of Awakening would work.

( Link pulled out his Ocarina and started to play the Sonata of Awakening. He didn't expect what happened next). The cross on the girls chest started to glow a bright purple, the sky started to turn an evil shade of red, and the girl was surrounded by bats. Slowly the girl started to get up. Link felt uneasy and drew his sword as a precaution he cast Nayru's Love. The girl was now standing and the bats started to get off of her, but she was different her hair was silver and her eyes were red.

" What the hell"

Were you the one that hurt her.

" Who"

The other me.

" No"

Then why is your sword drawn.

" This is a big misunderstanding, you see I was walking and" I've heard enough, you think you can knock me out and not pay for it.

" Wait"

Link had tried to say something but he noticed the girl was right in front of him and holding off the ground. " What are you" I'm your teacher and you need to. Learn your place! ( She threw him up in the air and when he was low enough she kicked him) . Link went flying into trees and tomb stones. Have you had enough… What! " Heh is that all you got"

Who are you?  
" I asked your name first"

My name is Moka Akashiya and and I am an S-Class super Vampire now answer my question.

" My name is Link and I'm Human".

Liar, no human could've taken my kick. " Fine don't believe me if you want". I see you didn't learn your place the last time so I guess we'll have to do this again

Moka kicked Link again this time he went even farther and he was hit into a tree at lightning speed. But Link didn't make a sound.

How are you still alive.

I didn't want to do this but I guess I'm going to have to. Link pulled out his Fierce Deity mask and put it on. " AHHHH" a blinding blue shot out from Link. Moka couldn't see him pass the light. What are you?! The light finally started to go away and Moka saw a completely different person.

" I'm am the Fierce Deity"

Link ran towards and swung his sword his sword at her but she was gone he turned around and saw her stand on top a tree. "Were you aiming at me". Link swung his sword at the tree and a disk of energy came out and cut the tree in half. Moka jumped off the tree and Link started charging at her he swung his sword and she duck. "I've had enough". She tried to punch him in the stomach but Link caught it. Link dropped his sword and started to spin her around and threw her into a tree. Blood came out of her mouth. You Bastard. " Give up I don't want to kill you". You can't beat me. " you rely to much on your strength and speed you have very little technique that's why you can't win. What! Moka ran up to him and tried to punch him in the chest but Link sidestepped her and hit her in the back of her neck with the handle of his sword. Blood spewed out of her mouth and she passed out. After a while her hair turned pink and her eyes turned back to normal. Link took off his mask and turned back to normal.

This battle took a whopping… wait Moka lost!

" I wouldn't have imagined she would be so dangerous"

Link started to walk off but he saw her laying there and he couldn't just leave her there. He started to walk up to her. When he finally got to her he fed her a blue potion and he picked her up and started to carry her to the school bridal style.

" I hadn't noticed while you were trying to kill me but your really cute".

As Link walked inside he saw a bunch of people staring at him.

Moka started to wake up and she noticed she was being carried.

Who are you. " My name is Link". Why are you carrying me. " You hit your head on a tree and passed out and I didn't want to leave you there. I gave you some medicine are you feeling better. Yes. " Do you think you can walk". Yes. Link put her down. " Do you want me to walk you were you need to go". Yes thank you but there's one thing. " What". You smell so good.

Link thought Moka was going to kiss him but she bit his neck.

AHHHH, what the hell was that

I'm sorry I couldn't resist you see, I'm a vampire.

Moka looked at a clock. Oh my gosh were late for class. She started to run while holding his hand and ran into a class room.

I'm sorry were late

Oh miss Akashiya and Link take your seats.  
My name is Ms. Nekonome and I will be your teacher. As we all know this is a school built for monsters.

{I didn't know monsters had schools} Link thought

The Earth is under the control of human and In order for us to live we have to live alongside humans and you have to learn how to stay in your monster forms so here's some rules. You can't be in your monster form on school grounds, and you can't let anyone know your monster identity.

Hey why not just eat the humans (Link started to shake with anger) and when there beautiful woman just molest them.

" You sick bastard"

What was that.

"You heard me, you think because your strong you can pick on the weak"

Saizou and Link sit down or you'll get detention.

( Moka stood up to try and separate them).

Link calm down he's not worth it.

What was that Bitch!

(Saizou slapped Moka into the wall).

" You asshole how about you fight me"

You think you're a match for me. " I'm more then a match for you I don't even have to go into my monster form to beat you.

Alright then come on bitch!

( Ms. Nekenome jumped in between the two)

Okay boys not in class.

(Saizou turned into his monster form)

I've heard enough of you telling me what to do( He tried to attack but Link block it with his mirror Shield).

" I won't let you touch her".

A/N: Link and Saizou are going to fight in the next Chapter hope you enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

What are you a monster or a human.

" No matter what I am you can't beat me".

What!

( Saizou shot his tounge out and wrapped it around Link's arm and threw him into the hallway).Hah you still think you can win. " Yes I know I can win"  
(Link quickly put on his iron boots). You think new boot will beat me. ( Ms. Nekenome and Moka both were in the hallway watching now . " Link go into your monster form I'm giving you permission" Link listen to her you can't win, you have to change.

( Saizou started to charge at Moka and ) Didn't you bitches learn your lessons earlier. ( As Saizou was about to hit Moka and , Link appeared in front of Saizou and grabbed his arm.  
" I told you I won't let you touch them"

How could you stop my hit in your human form?

( Link ignored the question. Link's feet dug into the ground and with all his force he threw Saizou down the hall).

{Moka turned to Link }

" How did you throw him in your human form" ( Link turned to her and said " All humans aren't weak").

"You think you can do that to me and get away with it, Die" ( Saizou shot his tounge at Link and this time something different happened). He tried to throw Link but he wouldn't move.

Why aren't you moving.

(Link started to pull Saizou closer by his tounge). What the hell are you doing?! ( Link kept pulling him until they where face to face, then he took out his sword and stabbed him through his chest).

Saizou was on the floor bleeding from the huge hole in his chest and everyone was cheering Link on. Saizou got back and started to run away but Link took out his Hero's Bow. He put a light arrow on it it and shot it at Saizou.

AHHHH!

Saizou was on the floor and badly injured. This time he couldn't get up and was surrounded by blood. He passed out and turned into his human form.

Link started to prepare another arrow but pushed Links arrow down.

I think Saizou had enough.

" Okay"

**Everyone went to their dorm rooms and were talking about the fight, but Link, , and Moka were still in the class room.**

( Moka and were thanking Link for beating Saizou)

Thanks for protecting us from Saizou. "

Yeah thank you .

" It was no problem"

(They both asked him how he beat him in his human form at the same time)

" I'd rather not answer that"

But everyone's saying he's in the hospital, no human could've beaten him so easily, what kind of monster are you.

(Link was panicking on the inside he didn't know what to say, then he thought of something)

" Didn't you say we can't reveal our monster identity".

" Yeah I guess I did, okay you two can go".

**Moka and Link were walking in the hall.**

" I'm sorry I couldn't protect you"

What are you talking about?

" I didn't think he would hit you like that".

It's okay I can take it, and I would like it if the two of us can be friends.

" Sure"

Thanks. Well than I'll see you tomorrow.

Alright.

Link walked to his room and got in bed and started thinking.

"I wonder were I am. There are much more monsters here then in Hyrule and there all much stronger".

"I should've turned into Fierce Deity when told me to"

"People probably know I'm human now".

" Oh well I'll find that out tomorrow"

The Next Day

{ Everyone has been talking about how I defeated Saizou and how pretty Moka is, now where the most talked about people in school, and I can tell some people are starting to hate us}.

**A/N: I'm sorry if this was kind of short but i really wanted to get started on the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

{ I've been in this school for a day and I've already got into a fight with two strong monsters. One of them is my friend and she doesn't even remember the fight}.

( Link and Moka were walking after class)

So Link you didn't react like I thought you would when I told you I was a vampire I thought you'd be more surprised.

" I was surprised"

You didn't show it very much.

" I knew you were a vampire before you told me"

How did you know?

"I found out yesterday when you hit your head on the tree".

How'd you figure that out from me hitting my head.

" I was trying to wake you, but you wouldn't get up". " I started to think you were dead". " But then I tried to wake you up with my ocarina and woke the wrong you up". You thought I attacked you and you attacked me.

I'm so sorry did I hurt you.

" No. We started to fight and after a while I won". " After that I gave you medicine and you woke up a little while later.

Wow you must be strong to beat an S-Class Super Vampire.

" I've been fighting for almost my whole life".

So that's how you learned to use a sword and shield.

"Yeah".

Can I hold your sword?

" Yeah but be careful".

(Link gave his sword to her and she started to swing it around)

" Be careful".

(She swung his sword and it flew out of her hand).

I'm sorry Link I hope it didn't hit anyone, I'll go get it.

"No it's alright I got it"

( Link went searching in the direction his sword went.)

{ Ow what kind of person throws a sword}

" Hello does anyone see my sword". " yeah over here".  
( Link followed the feminine sounding voice untill he saw a crying girl about his age wearing a sweater vest with his sword in her leg). " I'm so sorry, are you okay"

Yeah beside the sword in my leg I'm fine, wait aren't you Link?

"Yeah"

{ Excellent now I can use this to take Moka down}

"Okay I'm going to pull the sword out when you least expect it so you won't feel it as much.

Wait shouldn't we get bandades or something to stop the bleeding? " Nah you wont need em, as soon as I take the sword out I'll heal you".

HowAhhhhhhhhh (Link pulled the sword out and when he put the sword down he started to play The Song of Healing, while the song was being played her screams started to get quieter and quieter untill she stopped completely").

" Are you okay"

Yes, but how did you do that

" I used a special melody that can heal things, lift curses, and ease troubled spirits".

Wow. You know I never got a good look at your face in class but you look really cool and brave and strong. She put her hand on his face and looked deeply into his eyes and the Triforce on Link's hand started to glow momentarily.

"Stop that your hurting my head".

Stop what?

Your shooting magic at me threw your eyes.  
{ How did he know. No one ever senced my allure before. What is he?}

What are you talking about?

"Don't act like you don't know"

Can I at least thank the person that helped me with a kiss? ( She stood up on her toes and kissed him)

(Link and the girl both felt a strong rush of magic pass through each others lips during the kiss).

" I love you"

{Yes it worked, but it's not complete he still has some free will}

Can you go to the nurses office and wait for me there?

" Yes".

Link did you find your sword? Moka called

{It's her yes I can start my plan finally}

Link do you want to kiss again?

" Yes my love"

(While Link and the girl was kissing Moka walked in).

{Why do I get a powerful feeling when I kiss this guy it feels really good}

Link what are you doing are you doing and who is this girl?

"She's my love"

What! I thought

What did you think he loved you Moka.

No that's not it.

Go Link I'll meet you there I have to talk to Moka.

"Okay are we still going to meet in the Nurse's office and if we are please hurry if I get too excited I might jump out the window.

Don't worry I'll be there soon

(After Link left the girl started to talk to Moka)

Link is mine. He loves me. Why don't you just go away he doesn't care about you anymore.

That's a lie Link cares about me.

Then why doesn't he go with you instead of me.

(After saying that the girl just left and Moka was left thinking about what the girl said).

"Moka that girl is a succubus"

Who said that

" It's me I';m talking to you threw the Rosarie"

I saw that girl kiss Link, It's too late he's her slave.

"No, it may not be over. When that girl was kissing him I saw something gold glow threw his gloves. And just now I dought Link would forget were to meet someone he "loves" so much . I think you should hide by the window next to the nurse's office. Okay.

{ As soon as I finish this potion Link will be all mine, he probably would've made a great destined one he was the only one that could resist my allure and some how he still trying to resist the kiss and again why did it feel so good}.

Hey Link I'm back

Hello my love.

Hey Link are you feeling okay it's kind of hot in here want something to drink?

Sure did you make this?

Yes.

(Link smelled the potion and then he drank the whole thing).

"This taste really good".

{How is he resisting? What is he)?

" You know it's ashame for a pretty girl to do something so evil out of jealousy"

What!?

How can you be out of my spell I kissed you twice and gave you a love potion?

" I was never under your spell I was pretending"

No way no one ever resisted my allure.  
" All your spells did to me was replenish my magic, your magic can't effect me"

What are you.

I'm not going to tell you that, but my name is Link what is your name.

My name is Kurumu Kurono and I'm a succubus and your dead! Kurumu turned into her monster form and flew directly into Link. He rolled to the right to avoid her and jumped out the window.

He saw Moka outside the window.

{Yes she got my message}.

" Run Moka"

( Moka and Link ran into the woods with Kurumu right behind them. Link stopped to give Moka time to run away but Kurumu was after Moka.)

Moka your mine!

(Link ran at Moka and pushed her out of the way and accidentally took her rosarie off).

(Moka started to change).

" Oh I hope she doesn't think I was the one that attacked her"

(Link put on Nayru's Love just in case).

Whats going on whats happening to Moka?

( When Moka was done changing she looked extremely angry).

Succubus you think you have what it takes to beat me.  
I will not let you beat me, my race depends on me.

(Kurumu flew straight at Moka but Moka kicked her to the side. Kurumu got even angrier and flew straight at Link her claws straight through his mid section and stopped directly behind Link).

Link!

( Kurumu turned around and saw Link was still whole and fine)

How are you still alive?!

(Moka was surprised to see Link alive and started to think{ who is this guy a hit like that wouldn't kill me but I'd at least be bleeding}. Link pushed Kurumu to the floor and stood on her back with one foot. He put his hand on her right wing and tore it off).

No! you Bastard(Without both of her wings Kurumu couldn't fly as fast and she barely got of the ground. She flew at Link but now he could easily dodge her. Moka ran up to Kurumu and kicked her. Kurumu was up in seconds she was fine because of her fury. She flew at Link and he rolled to his right and with his Gilded Sword he cut of her left wing).

No!

"Give up or I'll show no mercy".

Shut up you bitch! You took my wings!

"Link you didn't have to do all of that and why am I even awake you didn't need me"?

" I need to talk to you".

Don't turn your back on me!(She ran up to him and slashed him on his back. Link started to bleed and was on the ground).  
Not so high and mighty now that'll teach you not to take a succubus seriously. And you, you love him and your not going to help him.

He doesn't need my help you think you can kill him you can't even kill me and he beat me in a fight. He isn't even in his monster form.

What! {Dammit he beat a vampire theres no way that one hit could've killed him}.

"You sealed your fate with that hit".(Link was on his feet).

I won't let my race die out! ( Kurumu ran at him even though she was scared and tried to cut him again but this time he grabbed her rist and broke her nails with his other hand. She tried to cut him with her other but Link did the same with that then tripped her and pulled her tail off.

"Are you done now".

(Kurumu started to cry)

Why did you do that?! Without my wings and tail I'm basically a human.

" I told you to stop and you still wanted to fight. This is your fault"

(Kurumu started to cry even harder now).

"You use love to take advantage of humans and other monsters. Now I guess you'll be human fom now on".

(Moka walked up to Link and said something to Kurumu).

" Everything Link said was true what you do is truly despicable and you deserve what happened to you",

I did this because my race is dying out I did this to find a man that is supposed to be my destined one. I tried to find my perfect man to help repopulate.

"Then why didn't you do it the normal way, that is no excuse for what you did". You tried to kill us because Moka was attracting guys and I figured out your plans. Your too pretty for someone to expect you to do wrong and I can tell your not all bad.

" Thank you"

I'm so sorry for what I did but can you answer me a question why didn't my spell work on you. I know your not a witch because you use a sword and also how did you survive my attack?

{Link thought fast about what he said next}

" I went through a lot were I'm from I had to fight nonstop since I was 12 and I learned a lot since then and I've learned some powerful magic".

(After this Kurumu started to realize she never had a chance at beating Link. She got up and started to walk away).

Wait Kurumu are you truly sorry for what you did?

Yes I am.

" Get your wings, tail, and claws and come over here".

( Kurumu gathered all the things Link told her bring to him).

Why did you want me to do bring these?

" Pass me your wings, turn around and lift up your shirt".

What! Why do you want me to do that?

I have to check something.  
Alright but don't do anything perverted.

( Kurumu lifted her shirt and Link put her wing against the part that was sticking out of her back).

Good perfect match. You can put your shirt down now pass me your tail and lift your skirt.

I didn't know you were such a pervert.

Don't delude yourself I have a reason for doing this.

Fine.

( Kurumu lifted her skirt and Link put the tail against the place were it used to be).

Okay perfect match. Kurumu stand still.

( Link walked in front of Kurumu and played the song of healing. Kurumu started to feel warm, her heart rate slowed, and she felt relaxed. Her wings started to rise and attached to her back then her tail floated up and attached and finally her nails started to attach back to her hand. Link lowered his ocarina and looked up at Kurumu).

"Try to fly". Okay(Kurumu flew up into the air and was happy that she could fly again. She landed and ran up to Link).

Thank you so much!

" It's no problem".

(Kurumu gave Link a kiss and flew off. Then Moka walked over to him).

" What was that glowing on your hand"? "Lets just say it's a gift from the Gods".You talked to a god? " I turned into one while we were fighting and I was in full control of what I was doing". {Who is this guy, he can turn into a god}.

"I'll talk to you in my dorm I don't want anyone to hear us talk".

A/N: I'll try to update sooner from now on.


End file.
